


Everything She Wanted

by alliekayte20



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekayte20/pseuds/alliekayte20
Summary: Sometimes you find exactly what your looking for where you least expect and from who you least expect it.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Everything She Wanted

Her worst nightmare. Melinda May had been living her worst nightmare ever since she woke up in that futuristic healing pod. She had practiced pushing her feelings down for so long she had become a master at it.

Of course she did have feelings. Contrary to what most people thought when they met her. She had people she cared about. People she loved. She just didn’t show her love the way most people did. She showed it through actions instead of words. 

When she woke up from that healing pod however, she felt different. She felt like a piece of herself was missing. She felt like she really didn’t have any feelings like so many people had always assumed. In true Melinda May fashion, at first she brushed it off. Thinking it to only be an after effect of having died. She wished she could ask Coulson about it. He would know. 

Throughout the coming days her emotions became overwhelming. So overwhelming they would make her cry or be so happy she would smile like she hadn’t done since...since she was with Phil on that beach.  
And then other times when she was alone, she would feel nothing again. 

She knew the team was worried about her. She could see it in their eyes and the way the would talk to her. The whole team was worried for her, but the two that were most worried was Phil Coulson’s LMD self and Daisy Johnson.

When Daisy had seen LMD Coulson her heart completely flipped in her chest. Instead of thinking, her hand immediately slammed onto the button that would release this version of the man she considered her father. It was one of the most emotional moments of her life. Seeing him again. She never thought she would. This is why she could not understand why May, the woman who loved Coulson more than anyone on the team, had acted as if she was looking at a random stranger on the street when she saw him for the first time.

Daisy knew that May had a hard time showing her emotions but she wasn’t a robot. She knew May had feelings. She loved Coulson. A apart of Daisy thought...no hoped that May loved her too. 

She knew when she looked LMD Coulson in the eyes and felt nothing that something was wrong. It scared her. May meant so much to her. She had almost lost her once recently and she knew she couldn’t lose her again. She had already lost Coulson and she couldn’t lose May.

A few days later and it was revealed that May was actually feeling the emotions of those around her and couldn’t feel any emotions of her own. When Daisy heard this her heart had dropped to her stomach. She was so upset for May. She couldn’t imagine having to feel others emotions. Their joy, their grief, their anger. It must have been so overwhelming.

As Daisy stood reeling from the news that May had no longer had feelings of her own she realized that she wasn’t just upset for May. No. There was something else there too.

May hated having to feel what others felt. She couldn’t push all their emotions down like she could her own. At times she would feel so many conflicting feelings coming from so many different people her head would ache. It was like she was drowning in her own mind. Like it wasn’t her own. It was good that her own feelings were limited as if she could feel her own emotions, she doubted she could get up in the mornings and do what needed to be done. The fight for their world was in the balance. She needed to be clear minded and fight. 

Nathaniel Malick had infiltrated The Lighthouse with the help of his even bigger idiot sidekick John Garrett. May still couldn’t believe she had to fight a younger version of that psychopath. It was bad enough to have to fight the middle aged Garrett. Fighting the younger and somehow more immature version? Pure hell.

Garrett had gotten away from her and she was looking for him when she could feel the familiar vibrations of Daisy rocking the base. She was in danger. May felt her legs running faster then they had in a long time. Malick wanted Jiaying and she knew he was capable of anything with the powers he had sucked away from Daisy. That coward. In that moment May hadn’t thought about the fact that the strong emotions she was feeling as she raced toward the heart of the quakes was her own.

As she reached the epicenter of the small quake she saw Malick ready to blast Daisy and without hesitation she pulled the trigger of her gun, hitting Malick in the shoulder. He ran off like the coward he was. But once he was gone there was no one in between herself and Daisy..and Jiaying’s unmoving body. 

May had to do everything in her power not to collapse to the ground. The grief and heartbreak Daisy was feeling was radiating into May. She had been around Mack when he had lost his parents and felt his pain. It was similar. Agonizing to feel. But this was worse. This felt like May’s heart was physically being torn into. The look on Daisy’s face was one May had rarely seen on the girl. She had seen her heartbroken before but this was a new kind of pain. 

She wanted to stay. To help Daisy with Jiaying’s body. She wanted to take her pain away. To absorb it all from Daisy and take it all on herself. But she knew that wasn’t how her powers worked and both Garrett and Malick were in the base. They wanted to take one of their own and May had to go after them. 

May felt Daisy’s anger as she quaked her sister into the wall. She wanted to stop her. She didn’t want her to be responsible for hurting her sister. She already was in so much agonizing pain and she didn’t want Daisy to feel any more of it. Mack had gotten her to snap out of it before May could say anything. She still saw that look of anger spread across her features. The same anger that May had worn for most of her life. She didn’t want Daisy to feel that anger and that grief. It did no good and only caused more pain. 

Kora needed to be questioned. She still couldn’t talk to Daisy. Not yet. They had to focus on the mission. After it was over, May could set Daisy down for a talk. 

She tried to focus on getting information out of Kora, but she couldn’t help but think of Daisy as the powerful emotions Daisy was feeling continued to pelt May. 

Daisy had just watched her own mother die. For the second time. She knew that Daisy had wanted to find her mother for so long. Her entire life. Now she had lost her twice. The idea of being a family with her mother had been dashed yet again. Her pain was unbearable. May really wanted her mother to be everything Daisy wanted her to be. Now Daisy would never get to know.

Daisy was exhausted. She had just rescued Simmons and Deke which was exhausting as is. It was especially exhausting as Simmons had no idea who anyone was, including herself. She was most exhausted however from all the emotions she had being feeling the last couple of days. Enoch had told her it was their last mission together. She knew that the chronicom knew what he was talking about when it came to matters of the future, but she couldn’t believe that it could be the last time. 

The team wasn’t just a team to her. They were her family. Her everything. Mack had tried to make her feel better, but he couldn’t. She had just lost Jiaying. Again. The loss she was feeling was painful as is. She couldn’t stand the thought of losing her family. But Fitz was gone, Coulson was thinking about turning himself off, Simmons couldn’t remember her, she was pretty sure Mack was two seconds away from retiring with Yo-Yo and May had no feelings. She could feel her family crumbling beneath her and she didn’t think she could take it. However she was trained by Melinda May, and so she did as her mentor had and continued on the mission trying her hardest not to think about the fact that it could be their last.

May tried not to think about Daisy. How she was up in space and going head to head with Malick who had her very same powers and who was just as dangerous. She tried not to think about the pain she already knew Daisy was in. She had to focus on the mission.

That changed when Daisy walked through the door of the   
old dusty bar they were holed up in.

Daisy wanted hugs. She wanted them bad. Never before had she wanted to be hugged so much as she did in that moment. She needed comfort and she knew just who she wanted it from. She walked strait over to Coulson who immediately wrapped his arms around her. Daisy cherished the the hug. She felt the warmth she always felt when being held by Coulson. She didn’t want to end the embrace but she was also being drawn to someone else. 

Daisy sheepishly walked over to May. She knew the woman wasn’t feeling any emotions and knew she wouldn’t likely want to hug it out. Daisy desperately wanted to be pulled into her arms but she didn’t want to force May. 

When May saw Daisy she was filled with an overwhelming desire to gather her into her arms and to never have her leave. She and Daisy hugged often. May had even comforted Daisy and after Fitz had died. She loved getting to hold the girl. But this was different. She left like gravity was pulling her towards Daisy and she had to have her in her arms or she would float away. 

Daisy walked up to Coulson and hugged him tight. The love May felt as she saw them hugging was enough to make her heart burst. She assumed that it must be the abounding love that Daisy and Coulson held for each other that she was feeling. May had never felt more love then she had in that moment. Daisy pulled away. She walked over to where May stood. 

The instant she was within reach, May’s instinct took over and she wrapped her in her arms. 

It was so abrupt and so intimate that Daisy was at first shocked. But the shock didn’t last long. Daisy felt the immediate warmth she always felt when in May’s arms and melted into it. But this time it was different. May clung to her like a life line. Daisy didn’t have May’s power. But she could swear she could feel May’s love. Daisy felt like everything was okay in the moments she spent being held by May. Like everything was going to be okay. The warmth she felt in her heart had spread and she felt like she was being wrapped in the a warm blanket. She felt like she was where she belonged and it was in that moment that everything clicked.

Between Fitz arriving, his explanation of a quantum realm and Deke’s sacrifice, there had been no time for May and Daisy to discuss that emotional hug. May didn’t really want to discuss it. It was the most emotions May had ever shown towards any one really. She thought she could feel the comfort and the love Daisy felt in her arms, but she didn’t know for sure if those where Daisy’s emotions or her own. Maybe she was getting her feelings back.

Daisy wanted to talk about that hug. She had told May it was ok, when May apologized for the sudden tight embrace. She was too overcome by the new emotions that came over her to tell May that the hug was what she had always dreamed of. That everything made sense in her mind when she was in May’s arms. She wanted to tell her everything she was feeling. 

When they were all sat in the Zephyr discussing their plan of action, Daisy took the opportunity to talk to May. They could spare a few moments. Besides this was a dangerous mission. Something could go wrong and Daisy needed to get it off her chest and tell May everything. As Daisy started to get up from the chair in which she sat, she noticed that May was walking over to her. 

May didn’t want to talk about her sudden display of emotions but as she sat looking at Daisy and hearing all that was going to have to happen on this mission in order for them to succeed, she knew she had too. May had wanted to sit Daisy down and talk since her mother had been killed. She knew that if she didn’t take the opportunity to talk now, she might not....no. She couldn’t finish that thought. She pulled herself up and began walking over to Daisy.

They walked together in silence until the reached a room where they could talk without the others hearing. They knew that Coulson would most likely be snooping around to hear the conversation. 

“Daisy. I-“ May began once they were in the room alone. Daisy cut her off.

“May. Do you remember what you said to me? In Afterlife, before we fought?” She asked hoping that May remembered.

Of course May had remembered. That day May had felt something she had rarely felt before. As she saw the girl she had taken in and cared for choosing someone else over the team. Over her. Daisy had found her mother. She didn’t need the team any longer. She had found what she had always wanted. May didn’t let the thoughts surface and lied to herself about what she had felt. But deep down she wished she could be enough for her.

May stood in silence as she reflected on the memory. She couldn’t make herself speak and she didn’t know why. Instead she stifled a nod.

“You said, I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be.” Daisy continued as tears started to flow freely from her eyes.   
“And May. She was. She is.” 

‘She is?’ May was confused. Jiaying was dead. Was Daisy still in shock? May started to move closer to Daisy when the girl started again.

“My mother has been everything I could have ever wanted her to be. She has been strong- a mentor. A person that I can come to if I ever need help. She’s been the person that I go to when I need-when I need-comfort.” Daisy said as soft sobs escaped her lips. 

May could feel Daisy’s love. It had filled her from top to bottom. It was so all consuming that she was crying. May felt something else though. That same feeling she felt as all those years ago when Daisy met her mother. Jealousy? But that couldn’t be. That was a feeling. A feeling she knew Daisy wasn’t feeling.

May looked over Daisy. She was starting to shake from sobs and her tears were flying off her face. Instinct took over again and she drew Daisy in her arms. 

Daisy snuggled her head against the crook of May’s neck. She was at home. She felt like she was were she always was intended to be. In May’s arms.

“May. My mom. She’s you.” Daisy let the words flow from her mouth. The words she really always wanted to say. The words she had always been afraid to say. Afraid because what if May didn’t feel the same? She couldn’t keep them in any longer.

May’s heart swelled instantly. The motherly love she felt for the girl in her arms soared high. All of her feelings immediately came back to her and it was so powerful that it almost knocked her over. She had never felt so much love then in that moment. The only thing keeping her standing was her daughter in her arms. 

“Daisy. You’ve always been- You’ve always been my daughter.” May let the words flow from her mouth. The words she really had always wanted to say. The words she had always been afraid to say. Afraid because what if Daisy didn’t feel the same? She couldn’t keep them in any longer. 

Daisy could feel her legs giving out from underneath her. Her emotions making her body limp. All her dreams of wanting parents. Of wanting a family. They had all came true. But that had came true the moment she left her van on the cargo hold of The Bus. 

May held Daisy up in her arms and held her tight. She let her own tears fall as she held her baby girl in her arms. 

“What if Enoch is right?” Daisy sobbed onto May’s neck. “What if this is our last mission? I can’t-I can’t lose my family.”   
May ran her finger through Daisy’s long hair, giving immediate comfort.   
“You will never lose us Daisy. We are a family and we always will be.” May said. She always knew the right words to say to her. A motherly instinct.  
Daisy nodded and hesitantly pulled away from her mother’s arms. She didn’t want to pull away but she knew she had too. May held out a hand for Daisy to hold and Daisy took it. It wasn’t a hug but it would have to do. They had a mission to complete. 

They walked hand in hand to the mission room where everyone stood continuing to get their game plan together. 

Coulson looked over at his girls as they walked into the room. Holding hands. A huge grin spread across his face at the sight. His girls. His whole world.

Daisy looked around the room. 

She looked at her sister Jemma who had remembered who she was and was looking at her with the same sweet and tender look in her eyes that she always had. 

She looked at her two brothers who stood in a corner arguing with each other about something. Daisy had to stifle a laugh at the look on Fitz’s face and his stance with his hands on his hips. 

She looked at Sousa. He wasn’t family yet but she hoped he would be. He was talking with Yo-Yo about something and the cute little expression on his face made Daisy’s heart flutter. 

Yo-Yo was laughing at something that Sousa must have said. She loved Yo-Yo like a sister as well though they argued so much. She guessed that was all apart of being sisters though.

She looked at Coulson. Her father. She saw the huge cheesy grin on his face as he looked at herself and May. The love he had for the two of them always evident in the way he looked at them. 

Then she looked at May. Her mother. She was looking at her and smiling so big you could see it in her eyes. Daisy had never seen her smile like that. The confirmation of the way they had both felt for each other had made them both feel whole. Like everything that had happened in their lives had led to this moment.

Daisy thought back to when she was a little girl. Watching all the other kids at the orphanage going home with their forever families. As she grew up she slowly started to doubt that she would ever find a family. She became obsessed with finding her biological parents because they had to love her. They had to take her in. They were a family. They could be one again. 

But before she could ever meet her biological parents she finally found a family.

She looked out at this found family. They all turned to look at her in return. The love that they all had for one another evident. The room was so full of love. This might be their last mission together, but their family was forever.


End file.
